general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominique Baldwin (Shell Danielson)
Dominique Baldwin (née Stanton; formerly Taub) was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital and its spin-off Port Charles. She was portrayed by Tawny Fere Ellis in 1991 and Shell Danielson from 1992 to 1993. Storylines Dominique arrived on the show, deaf and unhappily married to Leopold Taub. She and her husband lived in a loveless marriage on the Stanton estate named Serenity. Her misfortunes changed when she fell in love with Mac Scorpio who had accidentally wandered onto the grounds of her family's estate. After falling in love with Mac, Dominique divorced her husband and went to Port Charles to find Mac. When she found Mac, she convinced him that she needed protection and asked for his help in keeping Leopold away. Leopold came to town after Dominique and he and Mac fought over her. During a gunfight, the loud shots restored Dominique's hearing, but Leopold had her committed to Shadybrook Sanitarium after becoming her guardian. He was later killed when he became involved in a cartel to take over global business, and in his will he left Dominique a large sum of money. After his death, Dominique was able to leave Shadybrook and resumed her relationship with Mac. She later broke up with Mac after she became jealous of his relationship with his ex-sister-in-law Holly Sutton. Dominique then moved on with her life and became partners with Julia Barrett and Scott Baldwin in Deception perfume. Connor Olivera, the son of Sean Donely, pursued Dominique and the two had a brief relationship. Dominique later joined Scott for a weekend in Vegas, and when she woke up from a hangover a few days later, she was shocked to learn that she and Scott were married. After getting the news, Connor ended his relationship with Dominique and left town. After returning to Port Charles, Scott and Dominique filed divorce papers and decided that they would call off the divorce if they enjoyed being married to each other. The two ended up falling in love and decided to stay married. In 1993, Dominique began to suffer from severe headaches and dizzy spells and she was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and only months to live. Scott was devastated by the news but he and Dominique decided to have a second lavish wedding where all their friends and family could attend. Dominique wanted to give Scotty a child before she died and that became possible when Lucy Coe agreed to become a surrogate for them. Lucy successfully carried Dominique's fertilized egg, and Dominique lived to hear the heartbeat of her child, but sadly did not live long enough to see the baby be born. After hearing the baby's heartbeat, Dominique died in Scott's arms on a beautiful fall day overlooking the trees. In her will, Dominique left Scott a large amount of money for him and their child. Months later, Lucy gave birth to Dominique and Scott's daughter, and Lucy and Scott decided to name the baby Serena after Dominique's family's estate Serenity. Dominique's spirit returned in 1997 on the soap opera Port Charles, to comfort her daughter Serena who was in the middle of an ugly custody battle started by Dominique's uncle Rex Stanton, who only wanted all of Dominique's money. Dominique also appeared to Scott and took him on a Christmas Carol type journey by showing him his past, present, and future. She showed him the consequences that he would face if he did not open up his heart to love again, and with Dominique's help, Scott was finally able to let her go and move on with his life. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Baldwin family Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Port Charles characters